dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wagstaff
|spawnCode = "wagstaff" |links = Quotes Clothes|item = |health mult = -3 per raw Food}} Robert Wagstaff is a Character in single-player Don't Starve. He requires no Experience to unlock and is immediately available. He is a pivotal character in the game's lore, being the founder of the Voxola Radio Company and likely creator of WX-78. Though he seems to be trapped in The Constant like any other survivor, Wagstaff seems to have brought himself there on purpose to seek the forbidden knowledge that the world contains. Special Power Wagstaff has access to his own Crafting tab called Tinkering, with which he is able to craft different types of goggles and 3 exclusive gadgets. All goggles will remove Wagstaff's nearsighted disadvantage when worn, and each have their own special ability. Additionally, he has an exclusive item in the base game called the Electrical Doodad, which is needed to craft several of his other items. The Tinkering Tab contains the following items that Wagstaff can craft: * Spectoggles - Basic goggles for general use to negate nearsightedness and is used as an ingredient to craft other goggles. Can be used to reveal hidden dangers. Has a durability of 10 days. * Infroggles - Lets Wagstaff see the world in an infrared view. Can be used to avoid being attacked by Charlie and lasts for 2 days. * Visor - Absorbs 85% of physical damage and has a durability of 600. An overlay will partially block the edges of the player's screen while worn, making these goggles impractical to wear outside of combat. * Fryfocals - Shoots a fireball when Wagstaff attacks a target while equipping nothing in the hand slot. Each fireball deals 50 damage on impact and sets the victim on fire. The durability of these goggles is only reduced when firing them, meaning the player can potentially wear them forever to negate being nearsighted. Has 10 uses. * Telebrella - Short-ranged teleportation device that will teleport Wagstaff to the nearest Telipad assuming the player is within range. The Telebrella has a limited range away from the receiving Telipad where it can be used. If the player ventures too far away from a Telipad, they cannot teleport. It has 10 uses. * Telipad - The receiver pad for the Telebrella that is placed on the ground. Wagstaff will teleport to the nearest Telipad when using a Telebrella and is close enough. If more than one Telipad exists and the player is standing on one of them, they will be teleported to the next closest Telipad. This allows the player to teleport back and forth between two points of the world. * Thumper - A large device that slams the ground when activated and creates a shockwave that destroys Structures and Trees, and does 30 damage to Mobs and the player should they be within range. Another advantage of Wagstaff is his massive amount of 225 Hunger points, which gives him the possibility to survive without any food for 3 days with a full belly, before Hunger will be drained to 0. He is the only character that can do so. Disadvantages Wagstaff is nearsighted, which means that without his goggles he is unable to see beyond 4 units of distance. Outside of his line-of-sight, everything will appear blurry. When hovering over a blurry object with the cursor, the object will be given a random name. He has a set of examination quotes just for blurry objects, all variations on how he cannot determine what the object is. Staying warm and keeping sanity up may be difficult as goggles take up the head slot and are required to be worn at all times if the player wants to see clearly. He also has a "delicate stomach", and will take 3 damage from eating raw Food. Downloadable Content In the Hamlet DLC, all of Wagstaff's exclusive headwear grants protection from Humid Season's Fog, allowing him to move at full speed. In addition, his Spectoggles allow him to identify Peculiar Objects. Tips * A good place to base as Wagstaff is at the Pig King, as the pigs can be killed for both Pig Skin, used to make Spectoggles, and meat to give to the Pig King for Gold, which is also used to craft Spectoggles. * The Fryfocals will not lose durability when equipped and not used in combat, so not using them as a weapon can effectively give you unlimited sight. ** The Visor can also be used for unlimited sight, so long as you are not attacked and don't mind the vision reduction. * The Telipad and Telebrella can make for easy travel between islands in Shipwrecked and especially Hamlet worlds. * The Thumper is an effective way to indirectly kill neutral mobs, such as Beefalo, Royal Guards, or even Moslings. * The Thumper's prominent use is to farm trees by planting a bunch of them near the Thumper, waiting for them to grow, and then activating it to harvest all the trees at once. * The Spectoggles can be used in a base game or Reign of Giants world to detect hiding Tentacles from anywhere on the screen. * Due to the fact that the food items prepared on a Drying Rack are still technically uncooked, Wagstaff still takes the -3 health penalties eating dried food items. Trivia * Wagstaff had sound files added in the Hamlet Early Access February 27, 2019 update. They were removed in the March 18, 2019 update. * Wagstaff was officially added to the Early Access beta branch on April 18, 2019, alongside Wheeler.Game Update - 327257 forum post. Posted on April 18, 2019. * When Wagstaff is damaged, his appearance and voice will be distorted. The lower his health, the more distorted he will become. * When Wagstaff is not wearing goggles, he can mistake mobs and objects for any other named object. This includes Warbucks or Unimplemented Features such as the Hay Fever Hat. * When Wagstaff is not wearing goggles, any random object that something is given stays constant. If a Beefalo was named "Grass Tuft," you could come back and find the same Beefalo. * In the roadmap forum post where he was first teased, he was described as "a mysterious inventor who finds himself exactly where he wanted to be".Forums Update: Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap Posted on February 15, 2019. * Wagstaff is the only addition to the Don't Starve original cast not to be included in Don't Starve Together. * Wagstaff is one of the four characters whose full name is known, the others being Maxwell, Wilson and Wheeler. Gallery Sounds References Category:Lore Category:Characters